


The Devil You Know

by badwolfgoddess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Multi, Reader fic - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Self-insert fiction, Sexual Teasing, Smut, Sympathy for the Devil, seduction fantasy, slow-burn, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfgoddess/pseuds/badwolfgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dirty-Supernatural-Imagines prompts on Tumblr. "Imagine Lucifer ties you up and teases you until you're a puddle of sexual desire." You're ready to give into the Devil himself for satisfaction. </p>
<p>Beta'd by the lovely Pickleport.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Know

You stand, hands cuffed together behind your back, tied to the post. Going out this way wasn't part of the plan. Then again, dying wasn't part of any plan at all. But here you are.

And there he is, the Devil himself. He smiles as he slowly circles around you. "You made it," his voice is soft, as if he is relieved you're here instead of waiting to light the match that would send you to the reapers. 

"Of course I did," you say sarcastically. "You lured me here." 

"I was hoping you'd come," he says. "I knew you needed me as much as I need you. As he needed you." 

"No," you growl. "Don't talk about him. You might wear his face, you might look like him but you aren't Sam, you'll never be him!" 

"But you still want me anyway," he says softly. "You still need me." His mouth quirks up just the way Sam's mouth does and your heart aches. You stare straight ahead, giving him nothing. 

"Y/N." His voice is soft but commanding and you can't help your reaction. You look at him and his eyes are soft, warm, brown like HIS eyes and you feel a mix of emotions inside your body. Rage, desire, anger, heat, pain...love...

"Y/N," he says again, softer this time. It's a whisper on the lips of the Devil and you feel your resistance waver. He moves closer and you have to tilt your head back to look at him. "You know he's still in here," he informs you. His head tilts like he's listening to something far away. 

"He wants you. He can't stop himself from wanting you when he looks at your body. It's beautiful," he reaches a hand out and strokes your cheek and you turn your head. "Soft and warm," he continues as if your rebuff doesn't faze him. "Delicate, like a flower," his arm trails down to your neck, stroking his finger along your collarbone before dipping down to cup one breast in his hand, gently kneading it through the flimsy material of your shirt. Your nipple hardens instantly at his touch and you shiver. 

"Mine," he says. His voice is quiet and tender, no malice or ego in his words. "All mine." He lifts a lock of your hair, rubbing it through his fingers as his other hand stays cupped against your breast. He teases the nub gently and your body tingles, nerve endings singing with delight. "Your hair is soft," he adds. "It smells delicious." 

You want to fight against this. You want to scream and bite and kick and jerk away and FIGHT him but all this gentle caressing and soft words are messing with your head. You feel like you've been drugged as you watch him move closer to you, tilting his head at just the right angle and you feel yourself drawn to him, reaching up, stretching to meet his mouth with yours. Just one kiss, you beg. 

His lips are the same. His mouth tastes the same. He doesn't move the same though. Sam is self-confident, assured--he loves you and he kisses you like he means it. This Sam is kissing you sweetly, as if getting to know you and what you like. He takes his time, drawing you out of your resistance slowly by moving his lips against yours, taking your bottom lip between his and sucking before pulling back to kiss you again, tongue sliding into your mouth. 

You're becoming aroused at the feel of his hands on your body, one tangled in your hair, the other cupping and massaging your breast still. He's kissing you so sincerely that you forget for a moment who's controlling Sam's body. You manage to weakly turn away from him and he merely chuckles. 

“You’re afraid of your desire for me,” his voice is like honey. "You want me and it scares you. You've never admitted that you want me like this, who I am and what I'm wearing. You're afraid of how much you want me. I understand. You're afraid of being disloyal to Sam but he's still here. I'm just along for the ride. And we both know you want me just like this, wearing Sam's face and touching you like this, my hands on your soft body." 

His words were intoxicating and you felt drawn to him like a moth to a flame--knowing that only danger awaited you but choosing to risk it anyway. Your hips sway forward of their own volition and you struggle lightly against your bindings. Your body wants this even if your mind is still hesitant. 

"You're not ready yet," he leans in and whispers in your ear. His hands are gently stroking up and down your body and you lean into the touch. He smooths them up your arms and cups your cheeks to kiss you again. "But you're almost there," he breaks the kiss to whisper those words against your mouth. You sigh and try to remind yourself of who exactly is touching you but you almost don't even care at this point, you're starting to just NEED touching, any kind of touching. 

He slides his hand over your curves, caressing your breasts again, down to your hips and his hands make their way to the fly of your jeans and he's pulling your hips forward, unbuttoning them and tugging the zipper down. Before you can blink, his hand slides into the material and brushes against the cotton of your panties. You're hot and damp but you shift your legs as best you can to try to protect yourself. A part of you is screaming inside your head to just give in already! 

He slides his hand out and brings it up to cup your cheek again. "I never take anything that isn't freely given," he says. "You'll give yourself willingly to me soon." He strokes your hair again and you struggle to remain strong. "You have to know how much you affect me," he says. "I need you as much as you need me. I don't admit weakness often. Never, in fact. But I'm admitting it to you now. I'm telling you that I need to feel myself inside you. I want to touch you all over and taste you. I've never wanted anything or anyone before. I'm an angel, a perfect creation of my Father and I have never longed for anything. And yet, here you are in front of me, making me weak with my desire for you." 

You can't believe you've managed to make the Devil himself overcome with lust. The thought is flattering in a strange way. 

"Why me?" You ask in a quiet voice. He smiles and brushes his thumb across your cheek while he stares into your eyes. 

"You and Sam's destinies are intertwined as much as mine is with Sam. You're a part of this." he twirled a strand of your hair around his finger. "You've got me wrapped around your finger," he added. "Somehow, I'd do just about anything for you." 

"Anything?" you ask. "Untie me?" 

"Of course," he smiles and unties your hands, bringing them up one at a time to kiss your palms and rub the spots where the rope rubbed your wrists. 

"What about my feet?" you ask. He holds your hand to his cheek and you can feel some slight stubble. He hasn't shaved Sam's face recently. 

"I want to give you everything," he says. "I want to make you happy and give you the world. You can have anything you ask." 

"What's the catch?" you ask, afraid of the answer. 

"No catch," he says. "I just want you. Give yourself to me and you'll make me so happy." You hesitate and he brings your hands up to drape on his shoulders, burying his head in your neck. He inhales your scent and kisses your neck softly. "You have no idea do you?" He pulls back. "See how much you affect this body?" he says, pulling your hand down to cradle his bulge. "Do you feel this? We both want you so much that you have this kind of effect on me. I'm trying to change the world and I can't get you off my mind. I had to bring you here because you're a distraction." Your hand brushes over the front of his pants, feeling his hardness beneath the material. He feels like Sam and you close your eyes. If you close them you can imagine it's still Sam. It feels like Sam. Your palm traces the outline of his hard cock and you imagine the last time you and Sam were together. It was mind-blowing how many times he was able to bring you to orgasm. You moved together like you knew it was the last time. 

But you want him. You are a woman with desires and you need Sam's body right now. You need to feel his fingers inside you, touching you. You need to feel his mouth and his arms...a fire was igniting in your belly, spreading to your groin and making you feel dizzy and lightheaded. You can't think clearly anymore. 

He strokes his hands over your belly and slides them into your panties again. This time you offer no resistance. You're wetter than you ever remember being and the first touch sent you into a spasm. You shiver as your legs spread, accepting him. He fingers your clit, swirling his thumb and forefinger in a circle. His fingers slide inside you and he smiles. 

"You're ready," he whispers in your ear. You lick your lips. Are you really giving into this? How could you not? He'd said it himself, your destinies are intertwined. You practically owe it to Sam. He was still in there somewhere and you wouldn't abandon him like that. "Will you let me be inside you?" he asks in a low voice that tickles your ear. He slides his finger out and sucks on it, tasting you on himself. 

Oh god you want this. You want this so much. You can't say no. You open your mouth to tell him that you want him, you want to take him inside you and ride him until you both forget who you are. 

"NO!" You both whip your heads around to find Dean charging in, Bobby and Cas right behind him. They're all bruised and battered and bloody but look happy to have found you. You slump against the post in relief, realizing what was happening to you. You had been under the Devil's spell and the spell is broken. 

"Dean," you say tiredly. Sam's body shakes his head in annoyance. 

"Looks like this party is over for now," he says sadly. "But I'll come back for you. I promise." He steals a quick kiss before snapping his fingers and disappearing. You doubt he's afraid of Dean and Bobby and Cas so you wonder why he just disappears instead of sticking around and finishing them all off. 

Dean unties you quickly and Cas heals your minor injuries. They hustle you out of the building before the building explodes behind you. 

"Are you okay?" Dean asks. You bite your lip to keep from telling him how you'd almost succumbed to Lucifer's temptation. 

"No," you answer honestly.


End file.
